Drabbled Love
by Jappa
Summary: A series of Drabbles with Sakura and Kakashi. Based on anything. Time jumping. Regular updates! Also posted on MyShadowOfDoom!
1. Beautiful

**Okay, here is a series of drabbles based on song titles. The chapters do not tie in together.**

**These stories are a mixture of one-shot and drabble so long drabbles… I don't know...**

**Sakura X Kakashi**

**They aren't going to be big, so I might be updating pretty often**

**THIS STORY IS POSTED ON MYSHADOWOFDOOM.(My other account).  
><strong>

**Seeing as I am currently suffering major writers block for all of my current stories, I thought I would start posting this story as well as my one-shots and drabbles that I've written that and have yet to post. During this time I will try and get over the writer's block and start updating again.**

**Drabble #1: Beautiful by Eminem**

**"Don't let them say you ain't beautiful, they can all get stuffed, just stay true to you."**

Sakura didn't say anything on the trip to Suna. The words Sasuke had said to her earlier.

_'Stop trying to impress me, I don't want to go out with you. You're not even that pretty anyway.'_

Sakura tried not to cry but he did make a point.

"Sakura, can I please speak to you?"

Sakura looked up and nodded.

Kakashi pulled her away and gave her the one eye crease.

"Don't listen to Sasuke. He doesn't care about anything except killing his older brother. So I would stop fawning over him." He said. Sakura nodded and looked down.

"And Sakura, you are beautiful and if you think you are, than you are. It all comes down to what you think." He then turned around and walked back to the group.

Sakura watched her teacher with wide eyes.

_He's right… it doesn't matter about what Sasuke thinks, as long as I'm true to myself, than I am beautiful!_

Sakura smiled and ran after the group.

"WAIT FOR ME!" she exclaimed and laughed with glee.

**Please review and vote in my poll!**

**Word count: 190**

**THIS STORY IS ALREADY COMPLETE. I will try to post one chapter a day, depending on how busy I am.**


	2. Numb

**Oh yeah, these drabbles are all over the place and aren't linked in any way. Well except for the pairing. So I will be jumping back and forth between times.**

**Sorry for not updating yesturday. I was busy. So here's yesturday and todays drabble.**

**Thank you to my reviewers!  
><strong>

**Also on MyShadowOfDoom.**

**Drabble #2: Numb by Linkin Park**

**"You were just like me with someone disappointed in you."**

"Why didn't you pass?" Sakura's Mum yelled. She had just found out Sakura hadn't passed the preliminary rounds.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura cried out.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I pay a lot of money for you to become a good ninja and you throw it in my face by not passing the _preliminary_ rounds!" Sakura Mum screamed.

Tears streamed down Sakura face and she ran out of the house.

"DON'T COME BACK!" was screamed after her as Sakura ran as fast as she could.

Sakura soon collapsed when she stopped at the base of a cliff.

Sakura just sat there, staring at a rock. "Why does no one care for me?" she asked no one. "Why does Mum pressure me into being someone more?"

"Maybe it's because her Mother did the same." a familiar voice said. Sakura spun around and saw Kakashi.

She frowned, confused.

"Maybe her Mother pressured her as much as she does to you because that's how she grew up; to always expect more."

Sakura nodded, finally understanding what he meant.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura whispered. Kakashi smiled.

**Please review and vote in my poll**

**Word count: 190 (seem to be my favourite number…)**


	3. The Scientist

**Also posted on MyShadowOfDoom.**

**Drabble #3: The Scientist by Cold Play**

**"Nobody said it was easy, No one said it would be this hard."**

Sakura cried out as a kunai grazed her arm.

"Can we please stop?" she asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura you said you wanted to become a better kunoichi and to do that you need to train. So training is what we are doing."

"But I am so tired and sore!" Sakura complained. "And it's hard!"

"I never said it was going to be easy. And considering the fact that you spent a lot of time fawning over Sasuke, we are going to have to train harder."

"Fine." Sakura mumbled annoyed. Kakashi smiled and started throwing kunai at her again.

**Eh, none of these really make sense. I think I'll write them based on anything instead of just songs.**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


	4. Drunk

**Also Posted on MyShadowOfDoom.**

**Drabble #4: Drunk**

Kakashi sighed as he dragged Sakura home. He knew this was going to happen. Yet he let her drink.

"Where are we going Kaka-sensei?" Sakura slurred.

"To your house." Kakashi replied.

"Why?"

Kakashi sighed and didn't answer.

Yes he had a bit to drink, but he usually does so he can take the alcohol better. From what he knew this was Sakura's first time drinking and she drank a _lot._

Kakashi looked down at Sakura who was singing Cotton eyed Joe. This was going to be a long night.

**Hope it was all right.**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


	5. Baby

**Also Posted on MyShadowOfDoom.**

**Drabble #5: Baby**

"Isn't she cute?" Sakura cooed to Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she is very cute." He agreed.

Sakura handed the Baby back to the customer.

"I would love to babysit her. When would you like me to?" the customer gave Sakura the information and left.

Sakura sighed and left with her sensei.

"I've always wanted a baby." She sighed. "But I heard the birth is really painful, unless you get a C-section that is, I wonder if it is true."

"Don't ask me." Kakashi said. "I wouldn't know a thing about birthing a child. I'm male."

"Still, you should know something, you're older than me!"

"I don't know anything."

**Babies are SO cute!**

**Hope it's okay!**

**Please review!**


	6. Mr Brightside

**Drabble #6: Mr Brightside by the Killers**

Sakura dance around her house singing. "…'Cause I'm Mr Brightside…"

A knock sounded at the door and Sakura smiled as she answered it.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning Sakura." Kakashi replied and frowned. "What are you listening to?"

"Mr Brightside." Sakura replied. Kakashi looked at her weirdly.

"Mr Brightside?" he asked.

"Yep… though I'm not sure why it's called that though…" Sakura frowned, than her eyes lit up.

"You know what. That's your new name." she decided after a moment.

"What is?" Kakashi asked wearily.

"Mr Brightside!" Sakura exclaimed and smiled.

Kakashi groaned. This wasn't going to end well…

**I LOVE this song!**

**My Mum and I were talking about how cool it would be to have a teacher called Mr Brightside and this came to mind. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh yeah, this story is already complete with 66 chapters :)**


	7. Icha Icha Bye Bye

**Drabble #7: Icha Icha Bye Bye**

Sakura smirked when she saw Kakashi looking everywhere for his precious book.

"Where's my book?" he asked himself as he looked for the 10th time in his ninja pouch.

Sakura laughed and Kakashi immediately looked at her.

"Sakura… where is my book?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sensei." Sakura lied.

"Where is the book Sakura?" Kakashi said and Sakura couldn't take it.

She burst out laughing and pointed to a pile of ashes in the middle of the training grounds where Sasuke and Naruto had been training beforehand.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"No! My precious book!"

**Hehehe, I just had to write something about his book being burnt!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**And please vote in my poll!**


	8. Old Music

**Drabble #8: "Old" Music**

Sakura frowned as she scrolled through Kakashi's list of songs on his iPod.

"Alice in Chains? Nirvana? Faith No more? Pearl Jam? Who are these people and what is this old music?" Sakura asked him.

"These are bands that play _good_ music." Kakashi said. "And they are not old."

"Oh really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes really, you can listen to them if you like." Kakashi said.

Sakura shrugged and started too listed to Breed by Nirvana.

'_We can plant a house, we can build a tree…'_

Sakura stared at Kakashi.

"What the hell?" she asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Don't like, don't listen."

**That happens to me a LOT! I listen to those bands and my friends are like 'What the hell Jaedon, what sort of Music are you listening to? It sounds old.' And it sucks.**

**And yes, I know they don't have iPods, but this is a fanfic so they are going to have one.**

**Please review!**


	9. Icha Icha Curiosity

**Drabble #9: Icha Icha Curiosity**

Sakura frowned when she saw Kakashi reading his book again.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

"Hm?" he asked not looking away from his book.

"Why do you like that porn?" she asked.

Kakashi then looked up at her.

"For starts, it isn't porn and second of all, it is a very good book." He explained.

Sakura frowned and discreetly stepped closer to him.

"_Why_ is it a very good book?" she asked.

"Well, it is very well written, very descriptive and very fascinating." Kakashi explained.

Sakura frowned. "Still, I don't understand what is so good about porn." Sakura grumbled.

"You will in due time." Kakashi sighed. Sakura pouted.

"Great!" Note the sarcasm.

**Yes, another Icha Icha drabble. But this just popped up in my mind while listening to Alice in Chains.**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


	10. Naruto Arena

**Drabble #10 Naruto arena**

Sakura frowned as she looked at this website.

"Use any of your favourite Naruto characters?" Sakura asked herself. Shrugging she made an account on there.

"Let me see… Kakashi, me and Gaara." Sakura said and started to play.

A couple of hours later:

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked when he found Sakura playing a game on the internet.

"Playing Naruto arena."

"And that is?"

"An online game and you use Naruto characters."

"Naruto characters?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't ask me, I just found the website… but it is a lot of fun! I have beaten everyone so far!" Sakura cheered.

"Let me see…"

A couple of hours later: Sakura and Kakashi are versing each other on Naruto Arena…

**Yes, I know that they don't have internet and they wouldn't have Naruto Arena, but I was playing it and thought it would be the perfect chapter! Hehehe**

**Please review!**


	11. Neko Pet

**I've been slack with updating and I'm sorry about it but I really have no inspiration to do anything at the moment so all of my stories except this one is on hold. I will be posting one-shots and stories that I have finished but until further notice The Real Life Of Kagome (On Ashleigh131), The Seerer and Was That Supposed to Happen are on hold. Sorry!  
><strong>

**Thank you Echo Uchiha who came up with this idea.**

**Drabble #11 ****neko pet**

Sakura back away from Kakashi… who was smiling at her evilly…

"Come here Sakura, we need to take you to the vets." He said evilly.

"No!" she exclaimed but it came out as a screech. It wasn't her fault she was a Neko!

Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "We need to get you checked up on." He said and picked her up. "Just in case."

Sakura tried to wriggle out of his gasp but he just held onto her tighter.

_Hm, let's use these teeth to my advantage._

Sakura opened her mouth wide…

CHOMP!

"OW!" Kakashi yelped and dropped Sakura.

Sakura smiled smugly. _That's what you get!_

"Sakura, that's not very nice. I took you in after Naruto turned you into a neko when his jutsu went wrong, so you shouldn't attack me." Kakashi said nursing his hand.

_Meh, I'm not going to the vet!_ Sakura turned around and stalked off.

**Heheheh, hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	12. Sex Ed

**Okay, in this chapter, they are 15 and Sasuke never left.**

**Drabble #12: Sex Ed**

Sakura frowned when she saw Kakashi. He was sitting on the bridge, early for once and looked very… uncomfortable.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked when she arrived.

Naruto and Sasuke were also sitting nearby and looked up when Sakura arrived.

Kakashi gave her a small smile. "Please sit down Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto please move closer. I have to teach you guys something." Kakashi started.

He took in a deep breath. "Now, what do you guys know about sex?" he asked.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at him in shock, a deep red blush covering their faces.

Sakura also stared at him, shocked, her mouth agape and blinked owlishly.

"Sex?" Sakura asked after a moment, which made Sasuke and Naruto blush even deeper. Both of them glanced at each other before looking away.

Kakashi noticed this and smirked. "Yes Sakura, sex, the way humans reproduce." Kakashi replied. Sakura then turned bright red, remembering the book that she read about this conversation. It was called Girl Stuff or something like that.

Kakashi sighed. "Because you guys are old enough, I will be explaining how it works, girl on guy, guy on guy and girl on girl."

That was it, all of them passed out. Kakashi sighed.

"I am never giving this conversation again!"

**I just had to write a drabble about sex ed. And yes, in this drabble, Naruto and Sasuke were gay and have had sex before hand.**

**Please review!**

**Also, these drabbles won't be separate. I'm going to keep them as a story that time jumps every now and then with some changes from the real anime/manga like Sasuke staying.**

**Thank you!**


	13. Religion

**Drabble #13 Religion**

Kakashi continued to stare at Sakura in shock as she flicked through a book.

"Religion?" he asked.

"Yep," Sakura replied. "I want to become religious. But first off, I need to find the perfect religion."

Kakashi frowned. "I don't think you will find any sort of religion which welcomes violence, death, torture or cussing." He muttered.

Sakura eyes suddenly lit up. "Found it!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi looked at the page on the book. "Jashinism?"

"Yep, Jashin-sama likes swearing and killing, he even demands it! It says here, that if you become a loyal Jashin follower, you become immortal. But to be a loyal Jashin follower you need to make regular sacrifices." Sakura explained.

"Sakura, this sounds a lot like the religion that Akatsuki member is in." Kakashi sighed.

Sakura smile fell. "Oh yeah, Hidan's a Jashinist. Dam, there are no other religions!"

"Then don't become religious, I never even saw you as a God believer anyway." Kakashi pointed out.

Sakura sighed.

**I was reading a story with Hidan in it and this idea came to mind.**

**Please review!**


	14. Cody Simpson is Gay

**Don't hate me. I don't think he is gay, but this idea is something I had to write about.**

**Thank you Xtraxtrawberry for this idea!**

**Drabble #14: Cody Simpson is Gay**

Sakura glared at Kakashi.

"He is NOT gay!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi gave her his eye crease smile. "Yes he is." He disagreed. "Cody Simpson is gay. He is wearing pink, and singing about love… he is gay."

"NO HE ISN'T!" Sakura exclaimed and lunged at Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped out of the way. "Yes he is." He sang.

Sakura's hand glowed with chakra.

"No, He ISN'T!" she screamed and sent a punch to his face.

Kakashi also dodged this one. "Sakura, just face it. He is gay. And everyone knows it."

Sakura glared increased 10 fold and she lunged at him, fist raised.

"NO. HE. IS. NOT!" Sakura screamed and finally landed a punch in Kakashi's… ouch…

**Hehehe, I loved writing this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	15. Pink Giraffe

**Drabble #15: Pink Giraffe**

Sakura smiled evilly as she stood behind the soccer ball which was in line to hit Kakashi.

"Get ready to strike." Sakura said as she drew her leg back and… BOOT!

The ball went flying and hit Kakashi in the face making him go flying into a tree.

Sakura started laughing, rolling on the ground and clutching her sides.

Suddenly, a pink giraffe landed on his already bruised head and Sakura started laughing even harder.

Finally her laughter subsided and Sakura walked over and picked up the pink giraffe toy.

"Are you okay Kakashi-sensei?" she asked trying hard not to laugh.

Kakashi glared at her before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**Hehehehe, my friend, XUnLeAsHeDX came up with this idea. I hope you like it!**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


	16. Fanfiction

**Drabble #16: Fanfiction**

Sakura was surfing the internet when she found an interesting website.

_Fanfiction…_

Frowning, she started surfing this website until she found Naruto fanfictions. Sakura looked at the First story.

"Forbidden Romance?" she clicked into it and started reading…

_'Sakura frowned when she looked at Kakashi. "I-um… I love you..." she admitted. Kakashi's eyes widened before he smiled. He leaned down, his face an inch away from hers._

_"I love you too." He admitted before pulling his mask down and kissing her…'_

"!"

Kakashi entered Sakura's room and raised an eyebrow. Sakura was passed out on the floor twitching. Kakashi looked up at the screen and read what it said.

"'I love you too.' He admitted before pulling his mask down and kissing her… What the hell?"

Sakura suddenly sprang awake. She looked at Kakashi before passing out again.

"Oh boy…"

**Hehehe, I decided to have Sakura surfing Fanfiction for the next couple of chapters. She is going to find all sorts of things…. Hehehe**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


	17. Fanfiction: Yaoi

**Drabble #17: Fanfiction: Yaoi**

Sakura couldn't help it. Even though her first experience with Fanfiction was bad, she had to go back for more!

She scrolled through the stories until she came across this strange word.

"Yaoi?" she asked out loud and clicked into it.

She started reading it. "Looks like the main characters are Kakashi and Iruka…" she muttered and continued reading.

Her eyes started widening the more she read until…

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed… but she couldn't help it and kept reading…

Sakura was so hooked into this story that she didn't notice Kakashi come up behind her and read the story over her shoulder.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "What are you reading?" he asked shocked.

Sakura screamed and clicked the exit button. "Nothing." She lied, stood up and left.

Kakashi sighed. "Looks like she now knows what the female version of Icha Icha paradise is about…

**Sakura is a closet pervert now! LOL**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


	18. Fanfiction: Yuri

**Drabble #18: Fanfiction: Yuri**

Sakura was officially scarred. How could someone write something about _that?_

Sakura shuddered as she walked to training. It was gross!

The story was called Icha Icha paradise and of course her curiosity got the best of her and she started reading it… And she now knows what Kakashi reads about…

Sakura sat there and tried to take her mind off of that story.

Soon Kakashi arrived and Sakura glared at him.

"What did I do?" he asked and Sakura's glare increased 10 fold.

"I know what's in that book you read. You sold sick pervert!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. _Oh crap…_

**Well, that's what I think is in icha Icha paradise… as well as other things…**

**One last chapter to go for the fanfiction part of Drabbled love.**

**Please review!**


	19. Fanfiction: Akatsuki Lemons

**Drabble #19: Fanfiction: Akatsuki Lemons**

Sakura knew it was wrong. She knew it but she couldn't help it.

It's not her fault she is obsessed with reading Akatsuki lemons!

She knows it is wrong! And she knows it is porn like Kakashi's books but it was so addictive!

Plus, who would of thought Pein could be gay with Tobi who is actually Madara and Deidara is actually a girl and going out with Sasori and Itachi has a soft spot for Kisame who is deeply in love with the Uchiha and Hidan is the uke in Kakuzu and his relationship… she wouldn't have…

And all the stories of her being paired with an Akatsuki member were AWESOME!

And now Sakura understood why Kakashi was so obsessed with his books! They just get you hooked, even though you know it is wrong.

_Kakashi, I'm sorry I called you an old sick pervert!_

**Man, this was a funny chapter to write. My friend and I were trying so hard not to laugh during class after I wrote it and she read it!**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


	20. Justin Beaver the Trannie

**Drabble #20: Justin Beaver the Trannie!**

Sakura glared at the piece of paper. This war had been going on for months now!

Sakura would tease one of Kakashi's favourite singers and Kakashi would tease one of hers. It all started with the Cody Simpson incident. But this was the last straw!

Justin Bieber is NOT a transvestite!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed.

And Kakashi immediately knew she wasn't lying. So doing what every smart ninja should do, he RAN as fast as he bloody well could.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

**Eh, hope you liked it. Thanks Xtraxtrawberry who helped write part of it and helped with the idea!**


	21. PMS

**Drabble #21: PMS**

Sakura doubled over in pain and Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto immediately ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked. "You aren't injured are you?" he asked.

Sakura stood up and glared at him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed and was about to lunge at him when she doubled over in pain again.

Realization dawned over Kakashi and he started backing away.

"Sasuke, Naruto… back away slowly…" Kakashi told them.

The boys frowned but did as Kakashi asked. But it was too late.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed.

The three boys started running!

_Never again am I hanging out with Sakura when she is PMSing!_

**LOL! This is for all the girls out there! It is all the guys fault we have to suffer! Haha**

**Please review.**


	22. Akatsuki

**Drabble #22 Akatsuki**

Sakura was trying so hard not to giggle like a fan-girl. But what would you expect? If you met the people who are your favourite people on Fanfiction wouldn't you be excited.

Kakashi frowned as he watched Sakura. She was writing stuff on her hand while giggling. The Akatsuki were also watching her curiously.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura blushed and hid her hand behind her back. "Nothing." She said and tried not to giggle at the thought of what she wrote.

Suddenly her hand was grabbed and Sakura spun around. Deidara was reading what she wrote curiously. Sakura watched as he turned redder and redder.

"You pervert, un!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't have to read it!" Sakura screamed back.

Her hand was grabbed again and this time by Kakashi. He started reading it and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow Sakura, you're as good as Jiraiya, if only it wasn't yaoi." he muttered.

Sakura turned bright red. She turned an even brighter red when she heard Deidara telling the other Akatsuki members what he had read.

_Never again am I writing a story on my hand!_

**LOL! I just had to write a story about Sakura meeting the Akatsuki! Especially after her new obsession! Hehehe!**


	23. Horror Movie

**Drabble #23: Horror Movie**

Sakura screamed when the man on the screen lunged at the girl and sliced her in half.

Kakashi laughed as Sakura moved closer to him trying to get away from the sight.

"It isn't that bad Sakura. I've seen ones that are worse than this."

Sakura glared at him. "Obviously you aren't even slightly scared. You've probably done some of the things that has happened in this movie. And if you haven't forgotten, I'm only 16 and I'm a medic. I don't do the gruesome cutting up of people on the battle field." Sakura muttered.

Kakashi laughed. "True, but you have had your fair share of gruesome, and I really can't see the difference."

Sakura's glare deepened and Kakashi laughed again.

**I was listening to Horror Movie by the SkyHooks and this came to mind, hope you like it.**


	24. THE Finger

**Drabble #24: **_**The**_** finger**

Sakura was in a foul mood. She didn't know why and she didn't know how come. All she knew was if anyone annoyed her in any shape or form, they are a goner.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked instantly feeling her bad mood.

Sakura doesn't know why she did it. All she knows is she can get in a lot of trouble… but who gives.

She gave him the finger. And not just any finger, _the_ finger. Yes, she gave him the middle finger otherwise known as the birdie.

But hey, what do you expect. She's in a foul mood.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you aren't in a good mood…"

"*BEEP* off, you *BEEEEEP*." Sakura grumbled and walked away. Not before giving him the finger… again.

**LoL I remember the time I stuck my finger at my cousin who was in the car next door and had to write a chapter about it.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	25. Right in the Round Tables!

**Thank you Pance who came up with this idea!**

**Drabble #25: Right in the Round Tables!**

Sakura glared at Kakashi as they spared. She wasn't too happy with him as he wasn't taking her seriously, so she decided to go all out.

And all out she did. Of Course, Kakashi wasn't expecting this and didn't protect himself when she unleashed a kick.

Sakura leg went flying and made contact with something. Her eyes widened as Kakashi gasped and fell to the round groaning.

Sakura gaped at him as she realised where she struck… she kicked him in the nuts!

"I'm SO Sorry!" Sakura exclaimed and ran over next to him.

Kakashi glared at her. "If I can't have children, you are SO MUCH trouble."

Sakura couldn't help but crack a smile as she helped Kakashi up and placed her hand on his stomach, healing him.

"Kakashi-sensei, you can… have children." Sakura said purposely putting him on the edge.

Kakashi sent her another glare before getting ready to spar and Sakura could tell he was going to take her seriously this time.

**Lol! This chapter was heaps funny to write! Thank you again Pance! Lol!**

**Please review!**

**Woot! 25 chapters! I've already reached over 3,000 views! Thank you! All of you!  
><strong>


	26. Homeless

**Drabble #26: Homeless**

Sakura sat on the bench, the same one Sakura was left on when Sasuke knocked her out.

She was alone, a big bag sitting next to her. Her Mother kicked her out of the house. Sakura didn't know why her Mother did this. The only thing she remembers is her Mother storming in at 1 o'clock this morning and kicking her out of the house, all her belongings already pack.

Sakura sighed and glared at the tree. _Lucky Bugger, you don't need to worry about being kicked out._

"Sakura?" A voice asked, breaking her out of her reverie.

Sakura turned around and saw Kakashi standing there, looking confused.

"Mum kicked me out." Was all Sakura told him, going back to glare at the tree.

"Ah," Kakashi said, understandingly. "I'm guessing you need a place to stay." He said.

Sakura nodded and looked at him.

He smiled at her. "I have a spare room at home, if you help out around the house and cook every now and then, you can stay there for as long as you need." He said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked and He nodded.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

**AW! This was sad to write. But I hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah, and to those who are confused. Naruto was able to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha, that's why in the Sex Ed chapter, he was there.**


	27. Er

**Drabble #27: Er**

Sakura sighed and got her clothes organised. She then made her way to the only bathroom in Kakashi's house.

She knocked on the door, making sure it was empty and then went in, shut the door and got ready for a shower.

Kakashi sighed as he made the way to the bathroom. He opened the door and froze.

There stood Sakura, in only a towel applying make-up. Sakura also froze and they looked at each other shocked.

"Er…" he said.

Sakura blinked a couple of times. "Um…"

"I might just go…" Kakashi said and turned around, leaving the room.

Sakura just looked at the closed door before it hit her.

_THAT PERVERT!_

**Lol.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	28. You Live With WHO?

**Drabble #28: You live with WHO?**

Sakura dreaded the task ahead. But what do you expect? Telling her teammates that she now lives with her sensei is a very scary task; especially when the two teammates are very protective of her… a little too protective.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sighed as she looked into the confused eyes of her teammates.

"Mum kicked me out last night-"

"Do you need a place to stay?" Naruto interrupted.

Sakura bumped him on the head.

"No listen to me baka! I have a place to stay and I was just about to tell you who with." Sakura grumbled.

"Who do you live with then?" Sasuke asked his protective side kicking in.

"I've moved in with Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, taking in a deep breath.

Sasuke and Naruto's eye bugged out of their heads.

"You live with WHO?" they exclaimed and Sakura winced.

"I knew I should have told you." She mumbled when they started making death threats and plans for their sensei.

**Now, if you guys have noticed. The story is actually going somewhere!**


	29. CHARGE

**Drabble #29: CHARGE**

Sakura's eyes widened. Why? WHY did this have to happen?

Kakashi's fan-girls/guys were trying to kill her! And just because she moved in with him!

It's not like they were doing anything! Their relationship was like any teacher student relationship except for the fact that she lived with him!

"Please girls… guys… calm down… I'm not doing anything with him! I'm just living with him because Mum kicked me out!" Sakura exclaimed trying to reason with them.

The fan-people just glared at her. "CHARGE!" one girl screamed and all you could here were the screams of Sakura as the fan-people chased her.

_This is why I hate being sixteen!_

**Eh, this chapter is leading onto a later chapter… if that makes any sense…**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


	30. Falling From The Sky

**YAY! 30 chapters done! WOOT**

**Drabble #30: Falling From the Sky**

This is one of the reasons Sakura hated training with Tsunade on top of the Hokage's Tower. Because of a powerful kick Sakura was ready for, she is sailing through the sky with no idea where she is going.

Sakura could feel the ground rushing up to her and braced herself for the landing when she hit something or should we say someone.

That person went flying back, their arms around her waist. Soon they hit the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Ow…" Sakura groaned and tried to sit up.

That didn't work and she found herself on top of the person who caught her.

Sakura then took in a deep breath and looked up to find Kakashi staring at her an eyebrow raised.

Sakura blushed bright red and immediately got off of him.

"Why are you falling from the sky?" he asked her when he sat up.

"Tsunade." Sakura said.

"Ah…"

**Hehehe, I had to write this! Humorous and along the story line! ^.^**

**Please review  
><strong>


	31. OH MY GOD!

**Drabble #31: OH MY GOD!**

It was Sakura's turn to make dinner and besides the fact that the only things she can make are eggs on toast, Kakashi is expecting a pretty good meal.

At least she can cook though, Kakashi sucks ass at cooking.

Sakura sighed and handed Kakashi his plate.

"Dig in." Sakura said as she dug in.

When she was halfway through her meal, Sakura looked up at Kakashi and froze.

"OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed.

Kakashi looked at her shocked. "What?" he asked.

"YOU AREN'T WEARING YOUR MASK!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi blinked at her before it dawned on him. He shook his head and went back to eating.

Sakura continued to stare at him.

_He is SO HOT!_

**Lol, this came to mind while I was watching the episode again when team 7 try to see what is under Kakashi's mask. Lol**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review  
><strong>


	32. Bedrock

**Drabble #32: Bedrock (by Lil' Wayne and Young Money ft. Lloyd)**

Kakashi came home to a very _peculiar _sight.

There was Sakura dancing around the lounge room to a very… dirty song.

"I-I-I-I can make your bedrock, I-I-I-I can make your bedrock girl, I-I-I-I can make your bedrock, I-I-I-I can make your bedrock…"

Kakashi just stared as she danced and sang that song.

_Oh God… I have to listen to music like _this? _What have I gotten myself into?_ He asked to himself.

And even though he was her sensei and she was his pupil, he couldn't help watch her body move around in time with the song…

**Man, because of me this song became very popular in my grade… WOOPS.**

**But you can't blame me for showing my friends this song…**


	33. Um

**Drabble #33: Um**

Sakura sighed as she made her way to the bathroom. Kakashi isn't usually awake this early, so she didn't bother knocking on the door and just walked straight in.

And that was probably not the best idea… There stood Kakashi, naked like the day he was born and also dripping wet.

Sakura blinked at him making sure her eyes don't stray downwards to his 16 pack…

"Um…" she said also trying her hardest not to think of any of those yaoi stories Kakashi has appeared in… too late.

Sakura could feel her face burn red and she turned around and ran to her bathroom before Kakashi could figure out why she was blushing… but we all know Kakashi is smart and will figure it out sooner or later…

**I thought Sakura should, in a way, give him payback… even though it isn't payback… comprende? (Probably not)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	34. Tension

**Drabble #34: Tension**

Sasuke and Naruto frowned as they looked between their sensei and teammate. They weren't looking at each other, avoiding each other's eyes and whenever Sakura glanced at Kakashi she went bright red.

They needed to get to the bottom of this!

But how? They need to think up a good plan…

Sakura and Kakashi frowned when they saw Naruto and Sasuke plotting something and it wasn't going to be pretty…

Sakura looked at Kakashi out f the corner of her eye at the same time Kakashi did. Her eyes widened and she turned away bright red... she seriously needs to take a break from yaoi…

Suddenly, they noticed two shadows leaning over them.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke started.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said.

Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widened. _Oh shit!_

**Lol, this chapter is leading up to the next chapter… but I hope it is okay!**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


	35. The Chase Is On Part 1: Sakura

**Drabble #35: The chase is on part 1: Sakura**

Why this is happening Sakura doesn't know.

All she was doing was sitting next to Kakashi trying her hardest not to look at him when Naruto was suddenly standing over her. And now, she is running all over the village trying to get away from him.

"Sakura-chan! Get back here!" Naruto yelled. "I just want to ask you a couple of questions!" he screamed.

Sakura's eyes widened. _I knew I should have pretended to be sick! My blushing every time I looked at Kakashi has caused this! Damn it!_

"PLEASE STOP SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed putting on an extra burst of speed. Curse Tsunade's training!

**Lol, this chapter and the next is leading to a pretty funny one!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	36. The Chase Is On Part 2: Kakashi

**Drabble #36: The chase is on Part 2: Kakashi**

_Why is this happening? _Kakashi cried to the Gods.

He has been running around the village for ages now, trying to get away from Sasuke who keeps on asking him a question.

"What happened with you and Sakura?"

"Nothing!" Kakashi said… it wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie because nothing _happened…_

"Kakashi, I'm not stupid! Can you please just stop and answer the question? I will found out what happened sooner or later and sooner is best!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi sighed; this definitely wasn't going to end well… if only Sakura did not walk in on him naked…

**Lol, the next chapter will be the best chapter of 'The chase is On' part of Drabbled Love. ^.^**

**Please review!**


	37. The Chase Is On Part 3: Crash Tackle

**Drabble #37: The chase is on Part 3: Crash Tackle**

Sakura took another big leap; trying her hardest to get away from Naruto… the bad thing is she didn't watch where she was going…

Kakashi jumped up; almost out of range of Sasuke… he should have watched where he was going though.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened as they watched Sakura and Kakashi run into each other. They both landed on the ground in a very... ah intimate position…

Sakura's back was on the ground with Kakashi on top of her. Kakashi's arms were on either side or her body and his legs in between her. Sakura's legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms on his chest. But, the best part was, they were kissing.

Sasuke and Naruto both fainted as their teammate and sensei look at each other in shock, neither knowing what exactly was going on.

When it did dawn on them, they immediately pulled apart and turned away from each other.

Sakura blushed even darker than ever and couldn't get over the fact that Kakashi was her first kiss while Kakashi was trying his hardest not to think about how soft his students lips were.

Man, if Naruto and Sasuke knew this was going to happen, they would never have gone through with the plan…

**Hehehe I am so evil… hehehe**

**Oh and do you understand what I mean by crash tackle?**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


	38. Siblings?

**Drabble #38: Siblings?**

Kakashi sighed as he rummaged through his Fathers things. He frowned when he found a letter, addressed to his father from 9 months before he was born.

Looking at the address, he noticed it was from Sakura's Mother.

He opened the letter. Skimming over it, he noticed something very strange.

_'… I was wondering if we could meet up sometime for a cup of coffee…'_

His eyes widened. _Please don't tell me Sakura and I are siblings!_

Rummaging through the box he found the letter in, he found another one from a month after the first letter.

_'… The pregnancy is going well and I'm still convinced it is a girl…'_

Kakashi nearly fainted. _I need to check one last letter before I can confirm that we are siblings…_

He found one last letter before they stopped.

_'I am dead serious it is a girl but my husband doesn't agree, stupid boy, but other than that, how is your wife's pregnancy going?'_

Kakashi almost yelled for joy. He wasn't Sakura's sibling. Thank the lord!

**Lol, my Aunt came up with this idea and I just had to write it!**

**Hope you like it,**

**Please review!**


	39. ATTACK

**Drabble #39: ATTACK**

Kakashi ran for his life. Why did this happen? Why did Sakura have to have so many fan-boys? WHY?

They cornered him in an alley and Kakashi waved his hands in front of him.

"There has to be a mistake… I'm not in a relationship with Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed.

The fan-boys… and fan-girl (Kakashi frowned at this) glared at him.

"But you might soon convince her into getting into a relationship." They all said.

"No, I don't want a relationship with Sakura. She's my student!" Kakashi said trying to talk his way out of this. Key word… trying.

The fan-people glared at him. "ATTACK!"

**This is the sequel chapter to CHARGE! I kind of forgot about it until now… oops…**

**But I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	40. Shopping

**Thank you Mejai for all your ideas (including this chapter's idea), they are AWESOME and I will definitely use them in the next lot of chapters!**

**Drabble #40: Shopping**

Sakura stared at Kakashi is disbelief.

"You're joking right?" she asked him.

Kakashi shook his head.

"It's just shopping!" Sakura exclaimed.

"NO!" Kakashi exclaimed. "I am not going shopping with you! I learnt from my last mistake of going shopping with Kurenai! I am not going shopping with you!" Kakashi exclaimed backing away.

"You are going shopping with me and that is final!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No!"

"Come on Kakashi! We are only shopping for food! What's so bad about that?"

"EVERYTHING!" Kakashi exclaimed, on the verge of insanity.

Sakura sighed. How did she know this was going to happen…

**Lol, thank you Mejai again for the ideas!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	41. Cleaning

**_Hey guys, so I re-uloaded F-ing Perfect. Fanfiction took the story off as the title/summary didn't meet the guidlines, So I've changed it to meet them and hopefully it can stay online. The story title is now 'I Am Not Perfect'._  
><strong>

**__I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm a procrastinator and im lazy. I'll be posting a heap of chapters this week (if I'm not distracted) and I'll try and finish some stories I have sitting in my files for you guys.**

**Drabble #41: Cleaning**

When Kakashi and Sakura arrived home from a mission, Sakura looked at the state of the house in annoyance.

"Look at the state of this house!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi shrugged and continued to read his porn *ahem* excuse me, book.

Sakura grabbed the book out of his hand and stuffed it down her shirt, a place she knew Kakashi wouldn't go for his book.

"No, you are helping me clean it up." Sakura exclaimed while Kakashi stared at the place his book was.

This got Sakura annoyed.

"Stop staring at my chest! You aren't getting that book back until you help me clean! And that is final!" she exclaimed and shoved a mop and bucket, that appeared out of nowhere, into his hands.

"Scram!"

**Lol, thank you Mejai for this idea!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review!**


	42. Cooking

**Drabble #42 Cooking**

Sakura smiled to herself as she skipped over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's your turn to cook!" Sakura exclaimed as she shoved him into the kitchen.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I can't cook." he exclaimed.

Sakura glared at him. "You are cooking and that is final." she said and stormed away, locking the door behind him.

Kakashi sighed but did as told well... tried to...

A few minutes passed before a loud BOOM was heard throughout the house.

Sakura ran into the Kitchen to find Kakashi standing there covered in soot with a blown up oven and an unamused look.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh and Kakashi glared at her.

"This is why I don't cook.

**Lol, thanks Mejai for this idea! hope you liked it!**

**please review!**


	43. Triple J Hottest hits volume 12 disk 1

**Drabble #43: Triple J Hottest hits volume 12 disk 1**

"Kakashi…" Sakura trailed off.

"Yes Sakura?" Kakashi asked looking up at her.

"I take back everything I said about your music being old…" she said.

Kakashi frowned. "Why?" he asked.

Sakura looked away. "I was going through your music when I came across an unusual album… I listened to it and you had some good songs." Sakura explained.

"And what songs might they be?"

Sakura sighed. "Um, Coin Operated Boy, Lotion, From the Sea…" she answered.

"What album were you listening to?" Kakashi asked.

"Triple J Hottest hits volume 12 disk 1."

"Ah… that's a good album…" Kakashi agreed.

**I really like this CD. I actually found it in my parents CD case on a car trip. I recommend listening to the songs I mentioned. The link for them will be on my profile.**

**Songs:**

**Coin Operated boy by The Dresden Dolls**

**Lotion by Greenskeeper**

**From the Sea by Eskimo Joe**

**Please review!**


	44. The Silence of the Lambs

**Drabble #44: The Silence of the Lambs**

"So Kakashi-sensei, what is the song Lotion about?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at her. "It is about a movie called the Silence of the Lambs. In the movie there is a killer who traps his victims for 3 days before he kills them and skins them. There is a take off of it in Joe Dirt as well." Kakashi explained.

Sakura nodded. "Can I watch them movies?" she asked.

Kakashi smiled. "If they aren't too scary for you." He said. "I can watch them with you if you like.

Sakura glared at him. "Ha-ha-ha, I'll be fine."

**Later that night**

"OH MY GOD!"

**Lol, this was a little fun to write.  
><strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	45. Fortune Cookie

**Drabble #45: Fortune Cookie**

Sakura frowned. She was going on a nice stroll when this old lady virtually jumped out at her, scared the living day lights out of her too.

The old lady gave Sakura a smile and handed her a small package.

"For the young lady when she's on a walk. I must thank you for everything you have done." She then turned around and disappeared without a trace. Sakura doesn't even remember meeting the lady before!

The strangest part is what was in the package: 10 fortune cookies.

And it got even weirder yet! Sakura opened one up and it said this:

_The one you love is right in front of your eyes_

Sakura freaked out and opened another one:

_Your true love is with you all the time_

She then opened another one and it also said something about her one true love or the person she loved. What the hell what is supposed to mean?

… Wait… No… it can't be… Ah shit…

**Lol… the old lady reminds me of the ones you find at the Chinese food restaurants that can't speak much English and are very kind…**

**Thank you Mejai for this idea!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


	46. Soul mate

**Drabble #46 Soul Mate**

Sakura couldn't believe what the fortune cookies were telling her.

The love of her life,

Her soul mate,

Everything she was made for…

Was Kakashi!

Sakura walked home in a daze.

It kind of made sense. Every kiss, hug, laugh, chat etc Sakura always had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach; kind of like butterflies.

She had to show the fortunes to Kakashi.

When she arrived home she dumped the fortunes and cookies in front of Kakashi.

"Read." She demanded.

Kakashi did as told and his one visible eye widened dramatically.

"…Does this…"

Sakura nodded.

"And you are positive…?"

Sakura nodded again.

Suddenly, Kakashi's lips were pressed against hers.

"Might as well follow what the fortunes say." He said and kissed her again.

**This story is starting to wrap up. Though with all the ideas I still have it might take a while.**

**Please review!**


	47. First Date

**Drabble #47: First Date**

Sakura was nervous. It's not every day you go on a date with your Ex-Sensei after finding out he was the love of your life through a fortune cookie.

Whoa, that sounds messed up…

Anyway, here Sakura was walking down the street next to Kakashi on a date when they looked like 2 people catching up.

They couldn't tell anyone their relationship just yet. Just in case.

Suddenly Kakashi grabbed her wrist and lead her to the Kinema*.

"Let's watch the new horror that's come out." Kakashi said and bought 2 tickets to the movie.

Sakura was happy to watch a horror as she was now used to them after watching the gazillion with Kakashi at home.

What she didn't know is Kakashi had an alternative motive and it had something to do with Sakura freaking out…. Wink wink…

***At a place I visit with my family, they called the Cinema 'Kinema' and even though the place has changed owners multiple times, the name stayed. Lol**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Don't forget about my 100 review challenge! The person who submits review 100 gets a one-shot for them written about whatever they want!**


	48. 1 Whatever you say

**Drabble #48: 1+ whatever you say**

It started as a nice stroll down the street with the rest of squad 7. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting while Sakura and Kakashi were talking in hushed whispers.

Kakashi and Sakura were doing what any other couple would do and saying how much they loved each other. A bit sappy, yeah. But what can you do, they are very much in love.

"I love you 1+ whatever you say." Sakura whispered and smirked.

It was kind of a challenge to see who loved the other the most.

Kakashi glared at her.

"That's unfair!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Sakura smirked. "No it isn't!" she stated.

Kakashi glared at her and Sakura glared back.

They didn't notice Naruto and Sasuke who were watching curiously. Thank God the streets were empty though…

"I win! I love you more!" Sakura stated after a while.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked before he swept her off her feet, kissed her and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and Sasuke gaped at where they were. It was no secret about what they were about to do and they continued to thank the lord that they went home.

And now they know that Kakashi and Sakura were dating. That was one awkward way to find out.

**…. Random….**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	49. It's Out

**Drabble #49: It's out**

Sakura was walking down the street. But it was unlike all the other walks as People were giving her a variety of looks.

Some people were looking at her like she was a disgrace, other were looking at her like she was the luckiest thing in the planet and others were giving her looks that screamed 'GO YOU!' or 'CONGRATULATIONS!'

Sakura frowned. She was very confused; until Ino came running up to her.

"CONGRATULATIONS SAKURA! I can't believe you are dating Kakashi!" she exclaimed and gave Sakura a hug.

Sakura's eyes widened. "How… how do you know?" she asked.

Ino bit her lip. "Well, you see you know how you were spending time with your team yesterday… well, a group of us were spying on you guys because we had nothing better to do and we found out and soon it spread and now everyone knows." Ino explained.

Sakura's eyes widened, if possible, even more and she disappeared towards her house in a flash.

"KAKASHI!" she screamed along the way.

Ino smiled dreamily. "Ah, young love…" she trailed off.

**Hehehe, lol this was fun to write.**

**Um, so Kakashi doesn't sound or paedophile or anything, he is in his early 20's, so under 25 so he is allowed to date Sakura and not get in trouble...**

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


	50. Oh My God, YES!

**YAY! 50 chapters! WOOT! This chapter is a special chapter to celebrate 50 chapters!**

**Drabble #50: Oh My God, YES! **

Sakura was confused. First bought her a nice summer dress and asked her to go on a picnic with him. Then he took her out for the picnic, which she is on now and now he is looking nervous while fiddling around with something in his pocket.

"Kakashi?" she asked. They had been dating for a year now and are celebrating their 1 year anniversary.

Kakashi took a deep breath and knelt in front of Sakura.

Sakura frowned but her eyes widened when he pulled out a purple velvet covered box.

"Sakura, I know I won't be good at this and I hope you will accept. But I love you and you are everything to me. You are beautiful, funny, smart and strong and you never let anything take you down. So will you do the honours of marrying a person like me, even though we have only been dating for a year?" he asked as he opened the box to a stunning gold emerald ring. It was unique as it didn't have the usual diamond and it had an intricate old pattern running around the band.

Sakura eyes glistened with tears. She couldn't talk. She was so happy!

That was one of the sweetest things someone had ever said to her!

"YES! Oh my God YES!" she screamed and wrapped her arms around him.

Their lips met and Kakashi slipped the ring on her finger…

They were the happiest people alive and nothing would split them!

**AAAAAAAW~~~! That was so cute to write!**

**EEEEEEEEE~~~~~~**

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please review!**


	51. Mother

**This chapter might be a little longer than usual.**

**Drabble #51: Mother**

Sakura bit her lip as she walked down the street hand in hand with Kakashi. They hadn't told anyone about their engagement as they both agreed they should talk to Sakura's mother first.

Sakura wasn't looking forwards to it but she did have to thank the women because if she wasn't kicked out, Sakura would never have met Kakashi.

They rang the doorbell and waited until the door opened and Sakura's other stood there, her pink hair pulled up into a messy bun, her greens eyes narrowed with no kindness to be seen in them. Her clothes were a bit too small and her house reeked of cigarette smoke, drugs and other things…

"What do you guys want?" she sneered.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her Mother's rudeness to her fiancé but reigned in her anger.

"We would like to talk to you." Sakura explained walking inside.

Her mother shrugged and led them into the messy lounge room.

"Talk then."

Sakura sighed. "I'm sure you've heard about Kakashi and I dating…" she started.

Her mother snorted and lit a cigarette.

"And we thought you should be the first to know, even if you don't want anything to do with Sakura, that we are engaged." Kakashi finished.

Her Mother dropped the cigarette and her eyes widened.

"What?" she asked.

"We are getting married." Sakura said.

She snorted. "Fine, get married. It is a stupid thing to do that will always end in heartbreak. I don't care so go live your life however you want." Her mother stated and left the room.

During that visit Sakura found out something. Her mother was betrayed by her father and that was the reason she was like this.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Yeah, sad, I know and I had a bit of trouble writing it. Sorry it took so long to update!**


	52. Telling Friends

**Drabble #52: Telling Friends**

Sakura sighed. Everyone was looking at her expectantly and it was quite unnerving.

"Well, as you guys would have figured out by now, we have invited you here for a very good reason." Sakura started and smiled when Kakashi squeezed her hand comfortingly.

She then lifted her hand and showed everyone her stunning engagement ring.

"We're engaged!" she smiled.

The screams and celebrations could be heard from a mile away.

**Lol, hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**


	53. The Day

**Drabble #53: The Day**

Sakura slowly walked down the aisle blushing as Kakashi stared at her.

Soon she arrived and they exchanged vows.

"Do you, Kakashi Hatake take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Sakura Haruno take Kakashi Hatake to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Kakashi leaned over and his lips met Sakura's. Cheers erupted from the crowd as people came up one by one to congratulate the newlyweds.

Soon it was the reception and everyone was smashed.

Kakashi and Sakura were dancing on the floor along with the Africa remix by Karl Wolf.

"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you~ There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do~…"

Soon a break circle was formed and everyone in all ages dance inside the circle.

Sakura smiled as she walked to the food. She then froze. Their stood her Mother.

"Mum." She stated.

"Sakura…" Her Mother said. "I'm sorry about everything I've said and done to you and even though I said I wouldn't be coming to the wedding, I thought you should have this." Her Mother said and hand Sakura a package. She then gave her a small smile and disappeared.

Sakura felt arms wrapped around her and her and Kakashi opened the package together.

Inside was the best gift her mother could giver to Sakura. It was a photo and the first few pages had pictures from Her mother's wedding, Sakura childhood and teenage years and then there was a note.

_'The rest of this book is for you to fill out with your life and for your daughter to fill out with her life. Love Mum.'_

Sakura smiled. _Thank you Mum…_

**…. I hope that chapter ending wasn't crap…**

**I hope you liked it though!**

**Please review!**


	54. Honeymoon

**Drabble #54: Honeymoon**

The Honey moon was set in one of the sweetest places. It was in the waterfall country and the house they were staying in was on the cliff next to a stream that had a waterfall on the edge.

Kakashi and Sakura did everything together.

They loved each other very much and they proved it every day and night for the next 3 weeks.

Sakura loved spending this time with Kakashi and wasn't looking forward to the day she would have to leave for Konoha.

At the moment Sakura and Kakashi were snuggled up in bed watching the sunrise through the window over the waterfall. It was a beautiful moment and Sakura knew it would last forever in her heart with Kakashi.

"I love you." She said and kissed his neck.

"I love you too." Kakashi said and pulled Sakura in for a kiss.

**… I have no idea why I am in a sappy romantic mood at the moment. But I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**And thank you to my reviewers!**


	55. Fight

**Drabble #55: Fight**

Everything was falling apart and Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Everything is falling apart! We never spend time together! We are constantly on split missions! I can't take it anymore!" she screamed.

Kakashi sighed and tried to pull her in for a hug.

"Calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I can't stand this stress Kakashi! I can't take it! This is exactly what happened with my parents!" she exclaimed and ran out of the house.

Kakashi looked out the door sadly. _I won't let this relationship end. No matter what._

**That's sad! But I had to have some conflict.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


	56. Make Up

**Drabble #56: Make Up**

Sakura sat on the roof, her face stained with tears.

She felt a presence come up behind her and arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi started. "I won't let anything happen to us. I promise. We won't end like your parents did." He said.

Sakura turned around and gave him a sad smile. "Thank you… and I should be the one who is sorry." She admitted.

Kakashi pulled her in for a kiss. "We both are sorry." He said before they disappeared into the bedroom…

**…. I think you know what is happening.**

**Thank you Pance who gave me the idea for makeup sex, Which is what happened if you didn't realise.**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Please review!**


	57. You are WHAT!

**Drabble #57: You are WHAT!**

Sakura was looking at her stomach in shock. She was doing her monthly body check, making sure there was nothing wrong with her body when voila, she is pregnant!

… Now she has to face the challenge of telling Kakashi.

Oh crap.

"Kakashi!" she called out from the bathroom.

Kakashi walked in and gave her a questioned look.

He frowned when he saw Sakura cradling her stomach.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Hey... Um… I'm pregnant." She stated. "I think it was from the night of our fight..."

Kakashi… fainted.

**Lol**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	58. Hormones

**Drabble #58: Hormones**

"I hate you!" Sakura's screams rang down the hall followed by a smash.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY!" followed the smash.

Next to Kakashi was a smashed glass that had hit the wall next to his head.

Sakura immediately pulled Kakashi in for a hug showering his face with kisses.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down! I understand you are sorry!" Kakashi exclaimed and sighed when Sakura started to get angry again.

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" she screamed.

**I know NOTHING about pregnancy except from what I read but I think this is how Sakura would act pregnant so…**

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
><strong>


	59. Kicks

**Drabble #59: Kicks**

Sakura rubbed her swollen belly, smiling at the fact that she had a little piece of her and Kakashi in this baby.

"I love you." She cooed.

She froze when she felt something bump against her hand.

It hit her hand again and she smiled.

"KAKASHI!" she exclaimed excited.

Kakashi was immediately in the room and gave her a questioned look.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Gimme your hand." She said.

Kakashi did as asked and Sakura put the hand onto her stomach. The baby kicked and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"… That's our baby…" he trailed off.

Sakura nodded and gave him a smile. "My intuition says it's a boy." She claimed.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "No, It's gonna be a girl." He stated.

"Wanna bet?" Sakura asked and they started laughing.

"We love you~" Sakura suddenly cooed to the baby when she felt a kick.

Kakashi smiled.

**Wow, I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update - this is so bad :/  
><strong>

**I feel like I have failed you all. Sorry!**

**The school year is almost over, so i should be able to update a lot more (hopefully), and i will try my hardest to finish the stories I have already posted before I post anymore. Even though I haven't been updating, i have been writing so I have a lot of stories to share to you all :)  
><strong>


	60. Birth

**Drabble #60: Birth**

Kakashi cringed as he heard Sakura's screams.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KAKASHI!" The scream was followed by the nurse saying push.

Kakashi cringed again when he felt his hand being squashed by Sakura's tremendous strength.

"YOU ARE *BEEP*ING DEAD!" Sakura screamed before the sound of 'One Last Push' and the sound of a babies cry followed.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he watched as the nurses cleaned, weighed and checked over the baby.

After a moment she hand the baby to Sakura and Sakura tiredly cooed at the little boy.

She gave Kakashi a smile and handed the baby to him.

He looked down at the baby who opened his small eyes up at him before they closed again.

"What do you want to name him?" Sakura asked.

"What about Kazuki?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. "I love it. Kazuki Hatake." She said and gave Kakashi a kiss.


	61. Academy

**Drabble #61: Academy**

Sakura wanted to cry; it was her baby's first day at the Academy!

"Don't hurt yourself! Don't get into any fights! If you need anything, get them to get us!" Sakura exclaimed and pulled Kazuki in for a hug.

"Ugh! Mum, Stop it!" Kazuki whined crying to get away from his Mother's arms.

Kakashi laughed and patted his sons head. "Have fun, kid." He said.

Kazuki smiled. "I will!" he exclaimed before he ran into the building.

"I hope Iruka is his teacher." Sakura sighed. "He is a great teacher."

Kakashi smirked. "I put in a special request for Iruka to teach Kaz, so there is no need to worry." He stated and took his wife home.

"THANK YOU!" Sakura screamed.


	62. Graduation

**Drabble #62: Graduation**

Sakura waited with Kakashi in the Lounge room. It was Kazuki's graduation today and they were waiting for him to arrive home after getting his Forehead Protector.

The door slammed open and an excited Kazuki ran into the room.

"I graduated!" he exclaimed and there, sitting on his forehead was a shiny new Konoha forehead protector.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Sakura exclaimed and pulled her excited son into her arms.

Kazuki hugged his Mum back and then turned and got a hug from Kakashi.

"Nice work Kaz." He said.

Kazuki smiled. _Yay, I'm a ninja like my parents! Like my heroes!_


	63. Teammates

**Drabble #63: Teammates**

When Kazuki came home, Sakura noticed the annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I got my team today." He started. "I have dead-last on my team and one of my fan-girls. Ugh, we are so gonna fail." He muttered. "The only good thing is we got Dad as our trainer."

Sakura started laughing and couldn't stop laughing.

"Mum?" Kazuki asked shocked.

"In my team, when I was your age, I had the dead last, your Uncle Naruto, me and the boy I was chasing after, Uncle Sasuke and your father was our sensei." Sakura laughed.

Kazuki's eyes widened before he laughed.

"You had a crush on a gay person!" he laughed and Sakura laughed with him.

This is what Kakashi came home to, his wife and son laughing over the fact that Sakura used to be in love with a gay guy…


	64. Chuunin

**Drabble #64: Chuunin**

Tsunade was taking a while to talk. Honestly, how long does it take to tell someone they are a Chuunin?

Finally Tsunade started talking. "Kazuki Hatake, Mai Karu and Kakhazi Yami, you have become a Chuunin, congratulations." She said and handed them their Chuunin packs and outfit.

"YEAH BOY!" Kazuki exclaimed and everyone sweat dropped.

"…Maybe I shouldn't have let him watch those movies with us…" Sakura muttered and watched as he quoted other things from the movies.

"I'm a Chuunin! It's of the f-ing chain!"

**Lol, the movies are Hot Fuzz and Shaun of the Dead, epic movies!**


	65. The Deadly 3

**Drabble #65: The Deadly 3**

A few years have passed, Kazuki has become an ANBU along with his parents, and along with his parents he constantly does missions.

Actually, the family has a very big reputation. The Deadly 3.

Pretty cool name some might say… when they don't realise it is true.

Sakura, Kakashi and Kazuki are some of the best assassins in Konoha.

Kazuki has the mask of the lion, Kakashi has the mask of the cheetah and Sakura has the mask of a panther.

They were deadly but a family.

**This is the second last chapter. Though I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow (I am incredibly busy, but i will try)**


	66. We Are Family

**Last Chapter: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the story!  
><strong>

**Last Drabble #66: We Are a Family**

Sakura smiled as she watched her son and husband fight over what movie to watch. Kazuki was staying the night and Sakura was excited.

She loved her family very much. They were everything to her.

And she was happy all of this happened. She was happy her Mother kicked her out. She was happy fate sent her down the path it did because she would never have seen this loving side of Kakashi. She would never have married the man of her dreams. She would never have fallen pregnant with his child. She would never have become his.

"I love you guys." She stated out of the blue.

Kazuki and Kakashi froze and gave her a strange look.

"I just wanted you guys to know, just in case anything happened.

They gave her an exasperated look. "Nothing will happen to us, but we love you too." They said and gave her a hug.

"We will always stick together."

"Because we are a family."

**THE END!**


End file.
